Blood Line
by Rakuen1
Summary: ~*N/IY/YGO Crssovr*~ Two hanyou's, a reincarneted nine tail demon fox, a reincarnated miko, kids with spilt personality and more then meets the eye of Yuugi Motou....what more do you want?


Kitsune-chan:*GRINS*  
  
Bakura:Why is she grinning like that?  
  
Neko-chan:*shrugs*  
  
Yami:Well..tell her to stop that! She's scaring uh...Yuugi!!  
  
Yuugi:No, she's not.  
  
Yami:......  
  
Bakura:He's right. She's scaring Ryou.  
  
Ryou:No she's not.  
  
Bakura:.....*tackles Ryou to the ground* FINE! THEN I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO BE SCARED OF!!  
  
Ryou:AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!!!!   
  
K&N:*sweatdrop*  
  
Neko:DISCLAMIERS!!!!!  
  
ChibiChiiMuse:Rakuen no own Naruto/Inu-Yasha/Yu-Gi-OH!, Chii! Nor do they own Inu, since she is a real life person, Chii! ^^ And this is a crssovr! If you don't know waht Naruto is or Inu-Yasha! it will be explained at the end of the story! Chii! ^^  
  
Kitsune:Good job, Chii!  
  
ChibiChiiMuse:Chii!! ^^  
  
  
  
Blood Line "Blast from the Past  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Class, today we have two new students. Inu and Naruto."  
  
Two kids stood in front. One a short hair burnette girl the other a blonde spiked hair boy.  
  
None of the kids looked up to greet the new students. The new girl seemed relieved, obivously the teacher wasn't.  
  
"PAY ATTENTION WHEN I'M TALKING!!!!!"  
  
Right away the whole class paid attention. The kid with short blonde spiked hair and blue eyes, grinned as everyone looked at them.  
  
'It beats getting those look from back at home,' Naruto thought. He took a glance at his friend, to see she as a bit nervous.  
  
"scared?" he whispered, teasingly.  
  
*KR-ACK!*  
  
Naruto edged away from the young burnette as she cracked her hand.   
  
"Now, please make Inu," the teacher pointed at the burnette with gold amber eyes. "And Naruto," he then pointed the blue eyed blonde haired boy. "comfortable at this school."  
  
Some of the kids murmered thier 'hi's,' as Inu gave a small wave then to see Naruto already goofing off.  
  
She sighed. 'This is gonna be a loooooooong day...'  
  
  
  
*PUNCH!*  
  
"OWWWW---!!!!!!" Naruto rubbed his head where Inu punched him.  
  
Yuugi watched the two glare at each other, a snicker escaping him. 'They kind of remind me of Jounouchi and Kaiba. Those two are always picking on each other no matter what.'  
  
He turned to see Jou and Kaiba glaring at each other from the corner of thier eyes. Yuugi sighed hopelessly.  
  
'Like to know how they are gonna act on Valentine's day tomorrow.'  
  
  
  
~*After School*~  
  
"Aw man! I don't even live in this century and I already got in trouble!"  
  
"Quite you whinning. I said not to use your stupid 'Ninja Center Fold,' and you did. Not only did the teacher get a nosebleed, but now he's probably wondering how you did it! Transform into that naked blonde!!"  
  
"But you had to admit. It was funny."  
  
Inu giggled and nodded. It was funny that the "Ninja Center Fold," still works in this day and age. Naruto sighed and leaned back in his chair. He kind of missed being home, but then he really didn't miss those dirty looks that he gets from the adults from Konoharmu Village.  
  
Inu laid against the window and crossed her arms.   
  
They were here from one reason. To protect Naruto's somewhere along the great's grandson. A demon seeking the half human nine tail fox demon, had escaped from a magical well froma girl name Kagome Higurashi house.  
  
Only she and a hanyou (half dog demon and human) name Inu-Yasha were supposed to go after it, but when Inu and Naruto discovered it as going after his own blood; they couldn't stand by.  
  
So, in other words. Inu and Naruto were from Feudal Japan and appeared her by climbing out of the well.  
  
"That boy," Inu turned to the twelve year old blonde. "The one with the spikey black crimson hair."  
  
The girl nodded. Naruto went on. "He's it. He is the end of my bloodline."  
  
Inu crawled from her warm spot and stood next to the boy who was the human form of the nine tail fox demon.  
  
"You sure?" she stared at Naruto with her golden amber eyes.   
  
Inu was like Inu-Yasha, the legendary half dog demon human of the Sengoku-jidai. Only this young hanyou pup was a little bit more dog demon then the other half breed. She could appear as a human at will, (instead of turning into a human at every new moon) and can transform back into the form she was born in.  
  
A hanyou.  
  
She look the same when she's human only two dog ears would appear at the top of her head, the left would flop over and a busy tail would appear.  
Her mane, ears, and tail weren't white like the hanyou, Inu-Yasha or his half brother, a full bloodied youkai, Sessho-maru. Her color was dark brown and her ears a maghony color and her golden amber eyes alway remain the same.  
  
Naruto nodded. "This feeling, a wierd feeling I get when he is near. It's like I know he's my family."  
  
Inu nodded. She gets that 'feeling,' when she's around Inu-Yasha or Sessho-maru, but she knows that she is not related to none of them.  
  
"I could of sworn that the one blonde kid was your blood. He acts like you."  
  
"...."  
  
Naruto looked at Inu, his eyes closed. She laughed. He look like a fox when he does that.  
  
The young pup leaned back in her spot. She looked out the window to see the black-crimson surrounded by a girl and two other boys.  
  
Inu frowned. Like animals, she had a sixth sense and could sense that there was more to Yuugi then meets the eye.  
  
Inu looked back at Naruto, who was bored out of his mind. "When that teacher comes back. I'm gonna use the 'Ninja Harem,' on him."  
  
Inu rolled her eyes. 'Ookay, so he's not bored.' she thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha:Pulled back in time to Japan's ancient past, japanese high school Kagome finds her destiny linked to a doglike half-demon named, Inu-Yasha-who remembers Kagome's pervious incarnation as the woman who killed him-and to the Shikon Jewel, or "Jewel of Four Souls," which can fullfill the greatest dreams of any man or monster. Now Kagome and Inu-Yasha must work together to search for the scattered shards of the jewel before everyone's worst nightmares are given the power they need to come true.  
  
Naruto:Twelve years previously, the land was terrorized by the nine tail fox demon. To fight the beast, shinobi were gathered and many died in the battle. Finally, although losing his life in the process, the "fourth" Hokage ninja managed to seal away the demon into a child who grew up as the human Uzumaki Naruto. Despite the law that none should talk of Naruto being the fox demon, adults shunned the boy and their children followed suit. And so Naruto becomes a pre-teen who desires attention and eventually fame as a Hokage ninja. Unfortunately, he isn't the best at the ninja skills, but potential is certainly there. And his ultimate technique is the best - creating the illusion of a naked woman, causing the opponent to passout from blood loss through the nose.  
  
Yu-Gi-OH!:Everyone should know what this one is about....^^ OR ELSE WHY WOULD YOU BE READING THE YGO SECTION!?  
  
Bakura:Someone needs to calm down..*points at Neko*  
  
Neko:...... 


End file.
